Young & Beautiful
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Dr. Carson Beckett's niece Olivia has been off of Atlantis for the last year for personal reasons - now that she is coming back can a certain Satedan accept her back into the fold or continue to this she is a coward for leaving Atlantis the first time? (Ronon Dex/OC) (John Sheppard/Oc)
1. Ch 1 Arrivals & Long Nights

**Chapter 1** – Arrivals & Long Nights

All eyes in control room were on the gate as it dialed up.

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was standing next to Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan. "Is it just me or does Carson look a little anxious about the new Marine recruits, scientists and technicians? I mean more than usual."

Ronon's dark eyes looked over at Dr. Carson Beckett before he grunted. "He looks a little on edge."

Teyla nodded her head in agreement as she moved closer to the Doc. "Dr. Beckett, are you excited about the new recruits?" She asked softly getting the Scottish doctors attention.

Carson smiled. "Olivia is on the transport. She's decided to come back to Atlantis."

Teyla smiled softly as she touched his shoulder. "Really Carson?"

"Really Carson what?" John asked as he walked up with Ronon.

"Olivia is on the transport from the Midway. She's coming back." Carson said. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Who's Olivia?" Ronon asked curiously as he looked around at his small group of friends.

"Olivia is Carson's niece; she's a doctor as well. She was here with Carson and then had to go back to Earth. She's been there ever since. I did not realize she was coming back. I thought for sure she was going to stay on Earth." Teyla stated.

Carson shook his head. "She was going to but she's doing much better now. It's been a year she said she is ready."

"Doing better?" Ronon asked; he wasn't sure what they were skating around. "How could she be doing badly?"

Teyla shook her head. "That is for Olivia to say. It is her business." She watched as her tall friend nodded in understanding.

Carson's face lit up as he watched and auburn haired woman walked through the gate with three very large marines carrying her trunks for her. "Livy…luv, how was your travels?" He asked as he approached the petite red head.

Dr. Olivia Dixon looked around the gate room until she heard her uncle say her name as she locked eyes with him she smiled before she jogged over and jumped into his waiting arms. "Uncle Carson I missed you so much."

Carson chuckled as he lifted her from the floor and hugged her tightly. "Aye lass it's good to have you back. This time I hope for good." He stated as he set her on her feet as he cupped her face and kissed her cheeks. "I promised your dad I'd keep an eye on ya."

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes. "He's such a worry wart."

Carson chuckled. "You remember Teyla and John right?"

Olivia's smile grew again as she and the Athosian embraced tightly. "It's so good to have you back on Atlantis Olivia." Teyla stated as she squeezed her friend.

"I should've come back sooner, but I wasn't ready yet." Olivia stated honestly as she stepped back and stepped up and received an equally tight hug from John. "John it's really good to see you again."

John smiled as he squeezed her tightly. "Glad to see you back kid."

"It's really good to be back." Olivia stated softly as she stepped back.

"What is on your first day agenda?" Carson asked.

"I have to go check in with Elizabeth and then I'm going to head to my quarters. I might nap or do a little unpacking. I haven't decided yet." Olivia stated as she adjusted the backpack hanging off her right shoulder. "I'll come by the lab later to check in Uncle Carson." She smiled when he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Olivia's jade eyes watched as the huge guy standing behind her two friends and uncle turned and walked away before they could introduce her to him. She had to admit he was very tall and brooding. He wasn't in any type of Atlantis uniform so he was a stranger to her, but he was quite handsome. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her; at that point she couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Ronon was not going to lie.<p>

There was something about the Docs niece that seemed un-normal. And he had to admit he was more than a little curious to find out why exactly she left Atlantis and then what made her decide to come back. Only cowards ran away from their problems. He had a lot of distaste for people who showed a cowardly side.

On the other hand she was very beautiful. Her dark auburn hair fell in waves around her shoulders and stopped at her waist and her jade eyes sparkled with mischief. He was quite curious about her. He would ask a few of the regular people who had been on Atlantis and see what they came up with.

In the meantime he needed to spar and was about to challenge a few of the marines to some hand to hand. He smirked as he walked into the gym; knowing those jarheads could resist a challenge.

* * *

><p>Jade eyes looked around the room. It was still the same way she had left it a year ago. It needed a bit of dusting and she was definitely going to move the furniture around a little and unpack her things she'd brought from Earth. She chewed her bottom lip as she walked over to the MP3 dock on the night stand as she fished her MP3 player from her pocket and plugged it in. She let the music move her around the room.<p>

She dusted and cleaned everything off first and smiled softly at the note that one of her very best friends Nevaeh left for her.

**_I have all your pictures and ya know…things in my storage. I know you won't want everything back just yet, but let me know and I'll help you sort through them. I'll be off-world for a few days. I'll see you when I get back._**

**_~Nevaeh_**

Olivia knew exactly what she meant when she said she had her pictures and other things. She knew she'd been in her room and removed anything that would cause a relapse. She was thankful for her friend. They had tried to keep in touch through e-mail and on a few of Nevaeh's trips back to Earth they had met up for a girl's night in. But their last real visit had been more than four months ago and she just knew it was because of the off world missions the teams were doing.

Once she had her room arranged the way she wanted and had all of her things un-packed and put away she showered and decided she needed a walk.

Night time on Atlantis was the most beautiful and peaceful time. She walked out onto the East platform and took in the waters bumping against the lighted pier. After an hour of sitting on the platform she finally stood and walked back into the building and made her way to the mess hall. She could feel her stomach growling in hungry objection. As she filled her tray with food and grabbed a couple of waters she turned to find a table and realized she was being summoned over to John and Teyla's table.

"Good evening John – Teyla." Olivia greeted as they invited her to sit down. "Dr. McKay."

Rodney looked up from his computer tablet and nodded. "Yes - Yes Olivia, welcome back. Katie said you'd returned to Atlantis." He stated dismissively.

Olivia smirked. "Same old Rodney."

John chuckled as he nodded. "Same old Rodney of course." His eyes looked up as the giant Satedan stepped up to the table and dropped his tray next to Olivia's. "Ronon, you missed meeting Olivia earlier when you disappeared. Olivia Dixon, this is Ronon Dex one of the new team mates under me. Ronon, this is Caron's niece Olivia."

Olivia looked over at the brooding man whose eyebrows were zipped together in the middle as he looked at her. "It's pleasure to meet you Mr. Dex." Her eyes widened when all he did was grunt in her general direction. "Okay…maybe not."

John cleared his throat. "You'll have to forgive Ronon, it takes him a while to warm up to new people and since you've been gone…well ya know."

"Yea I know." Olivia stated as she looked down at her salad.

"So Ronon where are you from?" Olivia asked, figuring it would be nice to get to know the only member of John's team she's never met.

"Sateda." He grumbled as he continued to eat.

Olivia's head snapped up as shock registered in her jade eyes. She swallowed hard. "Sateda?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Ronon growled.

John's eyes watched as Olivia became more and more alarmed. "Ronon, don't." He made eye contact with Ronon and gestured towards Olivia so he could see her reaction.

Teyla noticed the distress on her friends face. "Livy, are you okay?" She asked gently.

Olivia licked her suddenly dry lips. "I um…I'm not as hungry as I thought I was." She grabbed the water as she stood up and backed away from the table. "Excuse me please." She turned on her heels and left the mess hall making a bee line for her room. Once the doors slid shut she felt her back connect with them as she slid down to the floor with her knees tucked into her chest as she began to cry.

Suddenly she felt as if coming back to Atlantis was the biggest mistake she could make.

* * *

><p>Ronon watched the auburn haired girl take off out of the mess hall like her rear was on fire. "What the hell was that all about?" He questioned as he looked back at John and Teyla.<p>

Teyla shook her head. "I do not know, but something clearly upset her when you mentioned Sateda."

John frowned. "I don't know either, but Teyla is right. Ronon do you know Olivia?"

"No, how would I know her?" Ronon grumbled as he threw his tray away and left the mess hall.

John watched as the big man left the mess hall brooding even more than normal. "You think Carson would know?" John asked as he looked at Teyla.

"I cannot say for certain. Do you think it might have anything to do with Eric's death?" She asked John back who shrugged. "Let us go find him and ask. If that is the case…maybe Olivia should be moved to Major Lorne's team?" Teyla suggested.

John shook his head negatively as they stood and disposed of their trays and headed to the infirmary where they knew Carson would be for the night shift. "Olivia is nothing if she's not professional. I don't think we will have an issue with her being on the same team with Ronon. She just needs to get used to his rough edges and his broody self. He doesn't exactly trust new people. It takes him a while to get used to new people being in the group or around us. You know how protective Ronon has become since getting to know all of us."

Teyla nodded as they made their way to the infirmary. "Yes, Ronon has been more protective of everyone on the team; even Rodney as annoying has he can sometimes become when he is too involved with the tech side of things."

John nodded. "Precisely, but I've never known Ronon to ever be verbally rude to a woman either. And he was anything but chivalries just now towards Olivia."

Teyla shrugged her shoulders as she continued walking. "I cannot say for certain what is going on with our Satedan friend. We all know Ronon has his moods and we also know when he is in these moods we step aside and let him be. Perhaps he is having a bad day. We haven't been off world for a couple of weeks; you know he gets bored quite fast and irritated standing and doing nothing. Maybe the new batch of marines in for training will perk him up a bit." She suggested.

Once they got to the infirmary they learned Carson was off world and wouldn't be back for a few days and by then John's team – including Olivia and Ronon will be going off world on their first mission together.

* * *

><p>Ronon stood over the cocky marine he had just taken down a couple of notches; his chest rising and falling at a fast rate as he held his head high. He's won this battle.<p>

Hell who was he fooling?

He won all the battles.

His concentration was complete shit right now, but even without his total focus he was still kicking the shit out of the puny marines.

He looked up and his green eyes watched as Teyla walked into the gym with her bantos rods. He watched as she looked around the room at the other marines in the room still standing.

Teyla looked down at the marine laying on the floor. "I would suggest you go to the infirmary and make sure nothing is broken." Her eyes flicked to the other two standing around. "I would suggest you help him."

She smirked as she watched the two standing help their buddy up and out of the room. She watched as Ronon picked up the make shift wooden sword that he dueled with and also trained the marines with as she had a bantos stick in each hand and they began to spar.

Ronon frowned and then groaned when Teyla got a lucky shot in across his knuckles.

"Your concentration is extremely hindered tonight. Is there any particular reason why?" Teyla asked softly. She was fully focused on every move Ronon made.

Ronon grunted and growled as he moved around Teyla in a circle. "I don't want to talk about it." He hissed out when her bantos rod came down on his knuckles again and another smirk lit up Teyla's face.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" Ronon growled from the back of his throat. "Is it not okay for me to have thoughts of my own?"

Teyla shook her head. "No of course it is not. But when you are sparring so hard and fighting even harder and your focus is THIS broken. Then something must be wrong. You know holding all that inside of you is not good for your soul."

"Well that is why I was sparring with the marines. They stupid enough to let their hotheads go and let their egotistical ways get their asses into trouble. They run their mouths about me being a damn alien because I was not born on Earth so what better way to shut them up then by letting my military training come in use? It gets my frustrations out and shuts them up." Ronon mumbled out as he advanced on Teyla once more only to be on the receiving end of another Bantos rod strike to his hip.

This was going to be a LONG night.


	2. Ch 2 Stunned Satedan

**Chapter 2** – Stunned Satedan

A few weeks later, Olivia had been having a hell of a morning. She'd been woken up at 3 AM when Major Evan Lorne's team came back from off world and she had to do their post-mission physicals and make sure they hadn't brought back anything to Atlantis. Once she finished she walked into the mess hall to get some fruit and yogurt with water. She walked out onto the balcony and sat at one of the tables.

"Livy…"

Olivia looked up and smiled as John, Ronon and Teyla approached. "Good morning John, Teyla…Ronon. Please join me." She hesitated when she said Ronon's name – he wasn't really her favorite person and clearly she wasn't his either. He'd been grunting and rude since she'd come back to Atlantis. Since her freak out before she avoided the large Satedan at all costs.

Teyla smiled softly as they all joined her at the table. "You look tired Olivia, did you not sleep well?" She asked quietly as she began eating.

Olivia dipped her apple slice in yogurt. "I've been up since 3, Evan's team came back from off-world and I had to do all the physicals. Uncle Carson has been off-world for the last 3 weeks and isn't due back for another week."

"How does it feel being back?" John asked as he pushed some eggs into his mouth.

"It's honestly not too bad." Olivia answered honestly. She could feel eyes on her and knew Ronon was watching her without bringing attention to her or himself. "Aren't you guys scheduled for off-world today?" She asked as she continued to eat her fruit and yogurt.

Teyla nodded. "Yes we are actually scheduled to depart in an hour. They said you were supposed to be going with us but instead Marie is going with. Why are you not accompanying us?"

Olivia smiled weakly. "I'm just not ready for Off-world stuff yet. I think I want to wait for a couple of months before I jump back into off-worlding."

"Is that because you are too weak to go?" Ronon bit off on the grumpy side.

Olivia's head snapped up as she looked at the large Satedan.

"Ronon!" Teyla scolded. "Why would you ask such a rude question?"

Olivia watched as Ronon opened his mouth to say something when she helped up her hand. "It's okay Teyla. I don't feel weak and I'm not weak. I just know myself better than anyone else does. And I know I am not ready to go yet. Call it woman's intuition; call it whatever you want I just know I'm not weak because of it."

Olivia stood from the table as Evan approached the table. "You headed back to the infirmary doc?" He asked with a smile.

"Evan why are you not resting; shouldn't you be sleeping or painting or something?" Olivia asked with a soft smile.

"I showered and cleaned up but didn't feel like sleeping. Can I escort you back to the infirmary?" Evan offered his arm.

Olivia chuckled. "I warned you about that adrenaline rush. And yes I'd appreciate your escort services." She stated as she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow; his opposite hand covered hers as she dumped her tray and allowed her co-worker to walk her back to the infirmary.

Ronon grunted as he watched them leave. "Does she get around with a lot of Atlantis personnel?" He grumbled out.

John's eyes widened as he looked at the large Satedan. "Is there something going on with you Chewie? Why do you have this sudden hate for Olivia?"

Ronon grumbled as his eyebrows scowled downward. "I cannot work with people I deem weak. The coward's way is dishonoring to your people."

"Cowards way?" Teyla asked as her eyebrows shot up. "What is it you are talking about? Who is being weak or cowardly?" She asked curiously.

"The Doc, she ran away from Atlantis and came back a year later, everyone I have spoken with said she was being a weak pathetic woman that she was crying all the time and could not perform her duties as a doctor." Ronon stood from the table as he dumped his tray before he looked back at John and Teyla. "If she was so weak then why would Atlantis allow her to come back? Wouldn't that bring you down to have someone so weak around? She should just go back to Earth."

John and Teyla blinked as they watched Ronon stalk out of the mess hall.

"Do you think we should tell Ronon?" Teyla asked John.

John shook his head negatively. "It is not our place or business to tell him anything. We know Olivia, she is a spit fire when she wants to be and eventually she'll get tired of his crap and say otherwise. She's been taking his crap for the last three weeks; I give it a couple more before she puts him in his place."

* * *

><p>Ronon couldn't figure out what it was about the doc that rubbed him the wrong way. After he'd spoken to a few nurses and other people who worked on Atlantis, he'd gathered enough information to know she had some kind of weakling Earth issue that made her cry uncontrollably and she could not continue her job or life on Atlantis.<p>

It was a big sign of weakness and why the commander of Atlantis didn't ask for her immediately dismissal and removal was beyond him. And even more of a disappointment when she could not perform her duties. She was a doctor there and it was her job to make sure the sick and injured were taken care of to the best of her abilities.

One of the nurses had said it was because her boyfriend left her. If she was so wrapped up in a relationship than what was the use of her working on Atlantis?

Ronon just didn't understand it.

* * *

><p>Olivia watched as SGA Team 1 walked into the infirmary. The infirmary was lightly staffed because John's team had been the only one off-world for the day, with the exception of her uncle still being off-world for the last 3 weeks with SGA Team 3. She was the only doctor attending the infirmary tonight.<p>

She began with everyone's post-mission physicals and was listening as Rodney and John rattled on about something as she laughed with Teyla when she rolled her eyes. "Rodney is being over dramatic as ever."

"You mean as always?" Olivia asked with a smirk as the two girls shared a giggle at Rodney's expense. "Rodney you're hypochondria is getting the best of you darling; take a couple of calming breaths and go to your quarters and rest." Olivia suggested with a soft smile as she gently rubbed his forearm and watched as his nodded and left the infirmary.

"I don't understand how you do that Livy." John stated with a chuckle.

"Do what Colonel Sheppard?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Get Rodney's mind off the mission and get him to relax and go to bed." John stated honestly.

"With Rodney it's an easy distraction. Me rubbing his arm got his mind off the mission and relaxed him." Olivia stated as she moved to Ronon. He had a cut above his right eye and it wasn't pouring blood but it was deep enough that it would need a couple of stitches. She grabbed a suture tray and pulled it over. She reached up to touch it and received a growl. "Is something the matter Mr. Dex?" She asked.

"Yea, I don't want you touching me." Ronon stated through clenched teeth.

"Any particular reason or would you rather just bleed?" She asked curiously now.

"I'll wait for Dr. Beckett." He stated stubbornly.

"Yes, well unless you plan to sit here a week, I'm going to have to be the one to suture that cut." Olivia stated matter of factly.

"I'll wait for another doctor."

Olivia nodded. "You know something…that's fine by me." She looked at her nurse. "Call Dr. Cole in and tell him he gets to deal with a stubborn Satedan. I'm going to bed." She pulled her rubber gloves off and tossed them on the table before she looked at John and Teyla. "Good night." She stated as she turned and left the infirmary.

"Ronon I am not sure what has gotten into you, but I do not like the treatment of Olivia by you. It is not like you to be so rude to anyone. This is definitely a different side of you and I am not liking it." Teyla stated as she too turned and left the infirmary.

John whistled low. "Well you've officially pissed off Teyla, which is not really easy to do. And now Olivia is not going to work on your injuries. Are you sure you wouldn't like to talk about whatever it is bothering you regarding Olivia?" John asked as he looked over when Dr. Cole walked into the infirmary.

Ronon looked at the doctor before he looked back at John and shook his head. "No, it's my issue. I'll work through it." He stated.

John nodded his head in understanding as he big a goodnight to someone he considered a close friend and turned; leaving the infirmary.

* * *

><p>The bantos rods clanked together back and forth as grunts filled the air. "I am like you Olivia. I do not understand Ronon's issue with you." Teyla stated as they continued to spar with the bantos rods.<p>

Olivia ducked before she got a rod upside of her head. "I just don't get it. I know that first day I reacted poorly about find out he was from Sateda and I would've apologized but since then it's just been one verbal attack after another from him."

Olivia jumped when a bantos rod smacked her knuckles. "Ugh! Damn it." She shook out her right hand as she stepped back from Teyla to take a breather.

"You have zero focus today; maybe sparring is a bad idea. I do not want to be held responsible for sending one of the senior medical staff to the infirmary." Teyla suggested softly.

Olivia shook her head. "No I need to get the aggression out. I'm just so annoyed because I can't just come right out and ask him what his problem is."

"Both John and I have tried repeatedly to get Ronon to open up about what his problem is, but he still refuses to discuss it any further with us. It has become frustrating for both John and I. We can tell something is going on in his head, but we cannot force him to speak his mind yet." Teyla informed Olivia.

They started swinging the bantos sticks again and before they knew it they had been sparring back and for 45 minutes. Once they decided they were finished for the day, they walked over and sat on the steps in the room and watched as Evan came in with a few of his marine recruits.

"Evan I thought you were supposed to be resting?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Evan chuckled as he walked over. "I thought today was your day off? I come in here and I see you two beating the crap out of each other with those damn bantos rods. What gives Livy? I've never seen you so annoyed."

Teyla wiped the sweat from her forehead as she handed Olivia a bottle of water. "Ronon has been rather hard on Olivia these past few weeks since she's been back and she apparently needed some sparring to help get her frustrations out. Who better than me?"

Evan laughed before his face turned quizzical. "What do you mean Ronon is giving you a hard time? How do you mean?"

Once Olivia explained everything Evan cringed physically. Olivia lifted an eyebrow at him. "Evan what is that face for?" She asked curiously.

"Ronon has been asking around about you. He's talked to a few of the nurses, a couple of doctors and even other staff on Atlantis. I didn't think his curiosity was a bad thing, but I didn't realize whatever he was asking about was making him lash out at you; otherwise I would've put a stop to it." Evan answered truthfully. "I'm so sorry Olivia. I had no idea."

Olivia shook her head negatively. "No it's not your fault. I think I will go pay Mr. Dex a visit." Olivia tapped the mic in her left ear. "Come in Rodney, it's Olivia."

Rodney jumped slightly at the beep in his ear; he tapped it to answer her. "Yes Olivia what can I do for you?"

"I don't mean to bother you, but can you tell me where Ronon is?" She asked curiously knowing he could trace him from the subcutaneous tracer in his body; that every member of Atlantis had.

"He is in the mess hall Olivia." Rodney stated as soon as he located the large Satedan.

Olivia thanked Rodney and tapped her ear comm to shut it off and end their conversation. She looked at Teyla and Evan. "Excuse me, I have to see a Satedan about his big mouth." She turned and stalked from the gym towards the mess hall.

Evan looked at Teyla wide eyed. "This is going to be either very good or very bad."

Teyla nodded as she grabbed her and Olivia's bags. "I am thinking it will be extremely bad; especially with Ronon's temper."

As they attempted to take off and play catch up with Olivia. Evan chuckled. "I'm thinking it will be bad for Ronon. Olivia has her own temper and clearly she has had enough of his crap."

Bad Bad Bad…This was going to be all bad. Then again if anyone could put the huge Satedan in his place…it would be Olivia.

* * *

><p>Olivia stalked to the mess hall with the bantos rods with in her hands as she entered the mess hall she saw Ronon and John in the back corner laughing. She smirked as she watched the huge Satedan push his chair back and balance it on the back to legs. Olivia looked down at the bantos rod in her right hand as she set her jaw.<p>

John watched as Olivia entered the mess hall and once she spotted them; walked over to the table as John opened his mouth to greet her before he could get a word out she kicked the leg of Ronon's chair and his eyes grew wide as the unsuspecting Satedan flew back wards as she grabbed the chair flipped it over and trapped his arms by his sides as she sat down on the bottom of the chair and placed the bantos rod against his throat with her foot on it effectively trapping him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ronon growled out.

John stood up. "Olivia what are you doing?"

"Stay out of this John. " Olivia warned. "I have a question for you and you had better answer me truthfully. Have you been asking people about me?"

Ronon growled at the doctor, who did she think she was? Her attack was actually well thought out because he had zero defense against her by not being able to move his arms. "Yes." He snarled out through clenched teeth.

"Did you get all the answers you wanted?" Olivia questioned.

"Yes." Ronon grunted.

"Let me tell you something. I don't know you and maybe they did things on Sateda different, but where I come from; if you want to know anything about someone you go to them and ask those questions, you do not go behind their back and listen to bullshit that could potentially be wrong. You want to know something about me you come and ask me; do not be a nosey coward and ask someone who does not have the proper and truthful answers. Do I make myself clear Mr. Dex?" Olivia asked.

The amount of venom dripping from her words and the anger in her eyes made Ronon see her in a different light. When he didn't answer her right away she applied pressure to the bantos rod across his throat. "I said do I make myself clear?" She asked again.

Ronon chocked out 'yes'.

"Good, I hope we do not have to have this conversation again." Olivia warned as she suddenly stood up and turned away from the stunned Satedan she left on the floor. She walked over and handed the bantos rods to Teyla before she left the mess hall and made her way to her quarters.

She needed a shower a shower and a beer.


	3. Ch 3 Friends, Sparring & Darkness

**Chapter 3** – Friends, Sparring & Darkness

To say that Ronon was shocked and stunned was an understatement of the Pegasus galaxy. And the fact that EVERYONE in the mess hall at the time watched as an Earth woman got the drop on the Satedan warrior was even more stunning. At least 2 dozen pairs of eyes watched as the small Earth girl flipped him on his back, pinned him down with a chair and threaten him with a bantos rod. She was now suddenly the woman who conquered Ronon Dex single handedly.

Ronon wasn't sure if he should be pissed off that he was schooled by an Earth girl or feel respect for her for taking the initiative to come to him about his bullshit. He knew he shouldn't have been asking about her behind her back. He also knew if he wanted any kind of truth he should have gone to her and talked with her. The information that people poured forth; he should've known it probably wasn't the entire story considering they spoke too freely about it and because chances were they didn't know her on an intimate scale. She had a small group of friends and it seemed THEY were the ONLY ones who knew the real her. Not Dr. Dixon, but Olivia Dixon.

It had been two weeks, and his pride was still wounded and his ego was still cracked and he had been walking around Atlantis as a sullen moody Satedan. He had been rude, disrespectful, bad-mannered, impolite, insolent, impertinent and let's face it a big damn jerk the whole time since she had returned to Atlantis; a place she considered home and clearly a place he had not been making her feel very welcomed at.

Kicking the crap out of the marines; or training them as Atlantis liked to call it - only helped ease his moody self slightly and sparring with John and Teyla wasn't alleviating the issue either. He knew eventually he was going to have to go to the source of his foul mood. He'd sent plenty of marine's to the infirmary over the last two weeks and knew it was time for him to go as well.

No time like the present.

* * *

><p>"So I heard you put that stubborn assed Satedan in his place?"<p>

Olivia recognized that voice as she stood in the infirmary. She turned and smiled widely at the honey blonde looking back at her. "NEVAEH!" Olivia yelled as she jogged over to her best friend as the two women embraced tightly in the doorway of the infirmary. "Oh my God where the hell have you been? I've been back for WEEKS and you've been MIA woman!"

Nevaeh chuckled as she hugged her friend tighter. The year apart was difficult and she's gone to see her best friend on Earth as much as she could but not as much as she had wanted. "Girl I've been stuck on the Daedalus since before the day you got back. I swear if I ever sign up to go back on that stupid ship…Smack the crap out of me. PLEASE."

"I will remember that the next time I smack the crap out of you because you said so." Olivia chuckled.

Nevaeh stepped back as the girls stepped into the hallway outside of the infirmary. "My Gosh you look so much better than the last time I saw you. How are you feeling since…ya know?" She didn't want to mention his name. She didn't want to bring the moment down.

Olivia smiled softly. "You can say it Nev. I don't mind. It's been almost a year and a half. I miss Eric, but I can't dwell on it. I moved on."

"Well I don't understand how you moved on, but I understand your need to." Nevaeh stated softly. "So you're really doing ok?"

Olivia could hear and see the concern on her friends face as she nodded. "Yea, doing better since I came back to Atlantis; got my mind off all the bad shit."

"Yea, you came back just for Ronon Dex to be a jerk." Nevaeh stated in an annoyed tone. "I heard through the grapevine he's been on your case since you got back. And then one of the marines who came aboard the Daedalus last night told me what you did to him in the mess hall. I guess all those hours John, Teyla and I logged teaching you how to defend yourself actually paid off."

"I felt like a bit of a bad ass, but you know me it was all Scottish temper from the word go. I felt like a complete bitch afterwards, you know I don't like confrontation. I just felt terrible afterwards and cried in my quarters." Olivia admitted openly.

Nevaeh shook her head. "You still wear that heart of yours on your sleeve for everyone to see and play with. He was a jerk and you felt bad because you confronted him? You're such a wuss sometimes."

Ronon was leaning against the wall around the corner out of sight as he listened to the two women talk. He was quite surprised to know the doc felt bad after she'd confronted him in the mess hall a couple of weeks prior. That bit of information made him feel even worse for the way he had behaved and treated her over the last several weeks.

Ronon was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the infectious laugh flit around the corner into his ears. What the hell was wrong with him? First he didn't like the Doc and now suddenly her laughter was doing something to the insides of his body. It was something he hadn't felt in a very long time. It was something he was sure he'd NEVER feel again; not in this lifetime anyway. He swallowed hard as he pushed off from the wall and went in search of John.

He needed to spar; he needed to spar right now.

* * *

><p>"UGH!" John grunted as his side hit the mat in the gym as the oxygen left his lungs. "Not fair I wasn't ready." He grunted.<p>

Nevaeh chuckled as she pushed her foot further into John's kidney area while pulling back on his left leg with her left hand and his left arm with her right hand; it was a classic bow and arrow hold. "You underestimate me every time Sheppard. Why is that exactly?" She taunted.

"Because you're smaller than me and Ronon and I always have to assume you women can't take care of yourself." John scoffed with a cocky undertone.

Nevaeh put his left arm between her thighs as she reached out and grabbed a hand full of his thick dark brown hair as she pulled her hand back with his head. "I would watch that mouth of yours; before I cut out that tongue. I DO have the advantage over you right now."

John groaned as she let go of his hair. "Did you take a chunk with you Nev? I'm seriously feeling a draft; I have a bald spot now don't I?"

Nevaeh laughed hard. "Don't be such a wuss Sheppard. And I heard your boy Ronon was giving my girl some shit for the last few weeks she's been back. What the hell is up with that? Grunting and moody Ronon was actually rude to a woman? What the hell Sheppard." She asked with a growl when he tried to dislodge her foot from his kidney.

John threw up his free hand. "I don't have the slightest clue what set him off with Olivia, the kid hasn't been anything but nice to him so you'll have to ask him."

Nevaeh let go of John as she watched him roll over on his stomach and breath heavy. In three seconds flat she had maneuvered her legs such that she got her one leg underneath John's neck while looping her other leg behind John's head locking his arms above his head. Once her legs were in place, she locked her ankles and put pressure on the hold. "You need to handle your friend because if he comes after Olivia again he will have me to deal with and believe me…" She put pressure on the hold again. "HE WON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ME."

Nevaeh let go of John as she sat up and watched as he sat up as well. She pulled her fingers through her honey blonde hair as her blue eyes looked at John seriously. "John, Olivia has been my best friend for years and she lost someone she loved and cared for deeply. I don't understand why Ronon went after her; I just want it to stop."

John nodded as he finally caught his breath. He loved sparing with Nevaeh. He ran his fingers through his short hair as he re-tied his combat boot laces. He stood up as he extended his hand to her, once she put her hand in his and he pulled her up to her feet; John smirked and suddenly spun her around while twisting her arm up behind her back as he pushed her against the wall chest first. John put all his weight against her to hold her there; pressing his chest against her back.

Nevaeh smirked as she felt his nose skim along the side of her neck, taking in the sweet scent of jasmine it was her body spray. John had been on enough off-world missions to know exactly what her favorite scent was. She was a bad ass air force pilot and could kick ass with the rest of the men, but her softer side is what drew John into her.

Sparring time was officially over…Play time was about to begin.

John's free hand slipped around her small waist and slid up the front of her torso between the valley of her breast as his hand gently wrapped around her throat as his teeth nipped her right ear.

"John, don't play with me." Nevaeh stated softly.

"Why? It's more fun playing when the other isn't expecting it." John stated with a chuckle before his free hand released her throat and swiped over the door sensors before he punched in his personal code; effectively locking the gym up so no one could get in or out.

John released her arm before he spun her around to face him; keeping her back against the wall he braced his hands against the wall trapping her between his arms. Her blue eyes peered up at him as a dirty smirk crossed her lips. "You leave on the Daedalus for 7 weeks woman. You left me here with your best friend who I just don't know how to help, an Athosian sparing devil and a moody Satedan. You come back and spar with me and kick my ass might I add. I'm just telling you right now; you are not leaving my bed for a while."

Before Nevaeh could utter a word John's lips crashed into hers as he yanked her flush against his body. They both groaned at the friction and taste of each other's lips. He didn't even need permission as he slipped his tongue into the depths of her mouth as his tongue caressed hers.

Nevaeh whimpered against his lips. The kiss was raw; almost carnal. He had CLEARLY missed her since she'd been gone. Normally her missions were longer than 4 weeks, but the Daedalus had made a special trip to Earth for some things and they were down a co-pilot so she was asked to go with them. Her hands slid up his t-shirt covered chest and her fingers weaved into his hair as she felt him deepen the kiss.

John had missed this with a passion…Actually truth be told he missed her lips against his, her body naked with his and her moaning his name; he was still extremely grateful that everyone's quarters were sound proof. Neither of them needed everyone to hear them both writhing in ecstasy for each other. Even though it was obvious since John couldn't keep the shit eating grin off his face and Nevaeh got the giggles. It was just the effect they had on each other.

Tonight would be no different.

John pulled away from Nev's addictive lips as he sucked her top lip between his one last time before he smirked. "Meet you in the shower." They were both sweat and let's face it the shower was the perfect place to get things started.

"I'm going to stop by my quarters first and get a few things. Warm up the water for me." She asked softly before she pushed up on her toes and kissed the end of his nose. She watched as he nodded and unlocked the doors to the gym.

John went one way and Nev going a different; both with definite plans to meet in the middle in a few short minutes.

* * *

><p>Nevaeh got to John's quarters as she ran her hand over the door sensor and watched as they parted. Once she stepped inside they closed and she punched in her code to lock them so they were disturbed. As she walked to the bathroom where she could hear to shower running she was leaving a trail of clothing in her wake. She stopped in the door way and watched as John shaved his five o'clock shadow with a towel hanging low on his hips.<p>

Nev gave a short wolf whistle as John turned and was not surprised to see her in nothing but her midnight blue lacey panties and bra with a smile on her beautiful face.

John finished up shaving and rinsed his face off before he leaned over and kissed Nev's lips softly as he felt her fingertips touching his freshly shaved face and knew she enjoyed that. John reached up as he hooked his finger in the front of her bra and tugged slightly. "Bringing out the heavy artillery aren't we?" He leaned down and softly kissed the valley between her breasts before he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms and tossed it aside.

John watched as she shimmied out of her panties before she snatched the towel from around his waist. He lifted her as her legs wrapped around his waist as she grabbed her loofah sponge by its hanging sting and twirled it around her finger.

"Wooooo show me what you got Colonel." Nevaeh teased.

"In due time beautiful." John teased back as he walked into the shower with her wrapped around his body.

* * *

><p>Olivia was in the infirmary as she was stocking supplies. A couple of the teams off-world were scheduled back in a couple of short hours and she wanted to make sure everything was set. Uncle Carson was off-world once again not that that was something new, he was always running off with the SGA teams.<p>

A noise in the other part of the infirmary caught her attention as she looked over and watched as Ronon walked in He had blood sliding down the right side of his face. "Oh my God, Ronon what happened?" She asked as she walked up to him; not touching him until he gave her permission.

Ronon chuckled slightly. "Teyla kicked my ass; might've just been a lucky shot."

He had been meaning to come and talk to her since she put him down in the mess hall, but after the conversation he'd heard earlier he couldn't do it and when John was sparring with Nevaeh…if that's what they call it now a days…He went to Teyla and she handed him his ass! She had beaten the piss out of him with those damn bantos rods and he was clearly asking for it since he enjoyed taunting her while she was blindfolded.

"Somehow Teyla has not been the one to get 'lucky' shots." Olivia stated honestly. "So…Can I help you with it? It's going to need some stitches. I'm afraid I'm the only on in here tonight."

Ronon took a deep breath…it was now or never. "Sure, I'd appreciate that."

Olivia took Ronon by the wrist as she led him over to a table. She grabbed a suture tray and turned to head back over when suddenly all the doors in the infirmary slammed shut and the lights went out.

"Oh crap."


	4. Ch 4 Lost Loves

**Chapter 4** – Lost Loves

Her fingers slid across the wet tiles as she was grabbing for some kind of surface to hold on to. He back slid across the tiles as well as his hands held onto her thighs. He continued to fill her body over and over. Her dark blue eyes locked with his light blue as he continued to…

All thoughts were cut off from her brain as the lights in the room went out and pitch blackness filled the room. The only thing that could be heard was the panting of their breath and the water.

"Did you forget to pay your electric bill again?"

"No Dear." John panted as he tightened his arms around Nevaeh to make sure she didn't slip out of his arms, but they both froze as the lights went out but stilled his movements.

"Oh God, John don't stop." Nevaeh all but begged as her hands came to his biceps and held on.

"Uh, babe I can't see what I'm doing in the dark." John stated with a chuckle.

Nevaeh couldn't help as she giggled. "John you're already inside of me…What that whole back and forth motion is controlled by the power of this city?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

John shook his head. "Well no, but I should put you down and go see if the comms work and see if Rodney did something stupid like always."

Neveah chuckled. "Okay fine, bring a candle in here so I can at least finish my shower, but we will be finishing this once you've established contact with McKay. I want to take full advantage of you threatening me not leaving your bed."

John carefully sat her on her feet before he stole several kisses. "I promise were staying in bed I will hold you as my captive. Just let me make sure were not being attacked by the Wraith and we'll get back at it and I promise to make it worth your stay." He stole a couple of more kisses as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before he grabbed a couple of candles and light then for her.

John grabbed the small flashlight off his pants that were sitting across the hamper as he clicked it on and went in search of his comm. "I swear if this is Rodney's fault I'm going to kill him babe. You won't have to lift a finger." John stated loud enough he knew Nevaeh could hear him over the water.

"Oh don't worry, if it is McKay's fault, I'll make sure no woman in this city find him desirable. He will have blue balls for months." Nevaeh threatened as she continued her shower.

John chuckled as he put his comm in his ear before taping it. "McKay this is Sheppard come in…"

* * *

><p>As soon as the blackness filled the infirmary Ronon's hand reached out and snatched the doc and held onto her. He watched to make sure she didn't get hurt. "Doc, are you okay?" His deep voice asked.<p>

Olivia laughed softly as she realized the two hands that grabbed her belonged to Ronon. "I'm really hoping the hands that are grabbing me are yours Ronon and not some night vision goggle wearing Wraith."

Ronon chuckled softly. "Yea it's me Doc."

Olivia shook her head as she reached into the back pocket of her cargo pants and pulled her pin light out and clicked it on. "Okay well it's not much light but it's enough so we don't trip over anything in here." She shined the small light up at Ronon. "Come on; let me get you stitched up. I don't want you bleeding all over my infirmary."

Ronon nodded. "Where do you want me?" He asked.

"Sit on the bed, I'll be right there." Olivia reached over and grabbed the suture tray she'd almost had back before Ronon snatched her up. She finished pushing it to the table as she stood on the floor looking up at him. "Jesus Christ your huge. I need to find a step stool to reach you. It's either that or were about to get very personal with each other." Olivia stated.

"Whatever is easiest for you doc. How do you want to do this?" Ronon asked.

Olivia cocked her head sideways. "Well this damn pin light is only going to be so bright." She shook her head as she carefully hopped up on the bed as she felt Ronon grab her forearms to steady her. "Okay once again we are about to get really personal, but I have to see what I'm doing. I don't want to jab the needle in your eye." She moved around a little as she had him turn slightly to face her before she put her pin light in her mouth.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did doc; not after the way I have been towards you the last 6 or 7 weeks." Ronon admitted. "I deserve whatever you do. If you wanna give me a nasty scar you can."

Olivia chuckled. "Chic's dig scars; if I really wanted to hurt you I'd tell every woman in the city you were impotent."

Ronon's head jerked back as he searched for her eyes behind the pin light and smirked as he listened to her laugh. "That is just…That is not right doc."

"Maybe not right but very fitting if you think about it." Olivia pointed out. For the first time since she'd been back to Atlantis she saw a real smile spread across the Satedan's face. "You have a lovely smile. I'm curious why you do not do it more often?" She asked as she cleaned the open wound with gauze first.

Ronon's smile immediately disappeared. "Maybe I need to find reasons to smile and haven't had any." He stated truthfully.

"I will have to change that. I would like to see your smile more." Olivia said.

Ronon cleared his throat as he felt her stab a needle into the cut to numb it. The pinch was never that bad. "I do not see you smile often either. Any particular reason why?" He asked curiously.

Olivia sighed heavily after she threaded the needle and began making small stitches. "Maybe…I mean. I don't know what I mean." She finished the four stitches. "Done…"

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…Does it have anything to do with the way you freaked out when you found out I was from Sateda?" Ronon asked curiously.

Olivia swallowed hard as she nodded before she moved away from Ronon slightly but his hands reached out and grabbed her forearms again to make sure she didn't fall off the bed. The little pin light was enough light to see her put the unused suture supplies back on the tray along with her rubbed gloves that she peeled off her hands.

Ronon watched as she licked her lips as she got comfortable on the bed.

"I…um – I met Eric four and a half years ago, when I first came to Atlantis. We sort of hit everything off. He was an only child and so was I. We were both from the state of California back on Earth. The more we talked the more we realized everything we had in common. One thing led to another and we fell in love. Two years later we got engaged."

Ronon cleared his throat. "Don't tell me this is like one of those chick flicks that Sheppard is always talking about where the boy and girl meet and the boy gets killed in battle." He stated.

"I'm afraid there's a little more to it than that. We got married a year later; we went off-world for our honeymoon to this quaint little village. We were staying at an inn. 24 hours into our marriage and honeymoon. A stranger approached us while we were walking on the outskirts of the village; we were minding our own business and just enjoying the fresh air. The man wanted my wedding ring and Eric refused to let him have it. I watched as the stranger shot Eric in front of my eyes and tried to take me. I was able to get out of his grasp and run back to the village and radio Atlantis for help. By the time Sheppard and Teyla got here, Eric was dead."

Ronon could feel the pain and sadness rolling in waves from her body as silent tears slid down her cheeks. "What does that have to do with Sateda?" He asked softly.

"The man who killed him; he was Satedan. I can never forget his face or the Satedan tattoo on his throat. When we first met I do not know if I learned to block the tattoo out of my mind or just did not notice you with it, but I didn't see it on you so I didn't know that was where you were from. I am sorry for the way I freaked out though. I shouldn't assume all Satedan's are the same way." Olivia sniffled softly. "I stuck it out for 6 months before I couldn't control my depressing any more. I couldn't stop crying and I couldn't do my job. Elizabeth had me go back to Earth to see the solitude I needed so badly. A year later and I'm finally ready to come back."

Now Ronon felt like a bigger dick. Ronon carefully moved closer to the crying doctor. He carefully reached out and wrapped his arm around her. He could handle just about anything, but a crying woman; especially one who sounded so heartbroken it was definitely his weakness. As she spoke of her husband she sounded as if her soul had been removed.

Ronon cleared his throat softly. "You know you remind me of Melena." He hadn't spoken of her in years; even thought she was never far from his mind on a daily basis. "Well you and Jennifer remind me of her."

Dr. Jennifer Keller was a new doctor in Atlantis, she was a quite shy blonde girl and most of the new Marine recruits wanted to take her out but she wasn't into jarheads. Like her; she and Olivia were two of the youngest doctors on Atlantis.

"So who is Melena?" Olivia asked through sniffles as she felt Ronon lean away from her for a second before he returned with a box of tissue and handed her one. "Thank you." She took it and wiped her nose and eyes as she attempted to calm herself down.

Ronon looked down at the small woman he had his arm around. "Melena was someone very special to me. We'd known each other since birth, grew up as friends and school mates on Sateda."

"Was she your wife?" She asked softly not trying to overstep her own boundaries.

Ronon shook his head negatively. "We were supposed to be bound but suddenly the wraith started to show up and I tried to get her safe passage off of Sateda, but she was a healer like you and Jennifer. Though her stubborn streak reminds me more of you, how you won't leave the infirmary until every patient has been seen by you. I've noticed that about you. Even if you're not the doctor in charge for that night you physically walk around and make sure you've tended or spoken to every person in this room." He smiled softly.

"You cared for her very deeply…I can see it in your eyes and all over your face." Olivia noted as she watched him nod in answer to her question. "Bound? You said you were supposed to be bound; what does that me exactly?"

"I believe it's your planets version of marriage; but we don't do the huge ceremonies. We exchange rings alone or in front of our families if we want and that's it." Ronon cleared his throat again. "Melena was hard headed and stubborn and she wouldn't leave she went straight to the hospital as the darts started coming through the gate. I joined my warriors and we fought off as many as we could. Once everyone in my platoon was killed by the wraith I retreated to the hospital. I was going to get Melena and get her out of there."

"She didn't go did she?" Olivia frowned; she already knew the answer to the question, but asked anyways.

Ronon shook his head once again. "I tried to convince her once more to leave but her heart was so big, she didn't want to leave everyone behind. I guess her way of thinking was if everyone stayed the Wraith might not see them as a threat and leave Sateda without actually killing everyone." Ronon frowned at the thought of his beautiful Melena and her big heart and loving ways. "She…She was standing near the window when an ammunition blast blew up and engulfed her in flames. She was dead before her body hit the floor."

Olivia had a new pain in her heart to go along with losing Eric. She now felt sadness for Ronon's lost love. Olivia reached over and took one of his huge hands in both of hers. "I'm so sorry Ronon."

Ronon could see the sorrow in her eyes; her very green very jade colored eyes. They were the most amazing green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. He shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't your fault either. Especially when you say she was as stubborn as me. If I were in her shoes I couldn't leave my people behind either. Maybe she knew she was going to die and wanted to be there when she did. No one knows the reasons anyone does anything." Olivia pointed out.

Ronon shook his head. "I'd like to think that she wouldn't want to die at all."

"Oh no, I don't imagine she did…it's just one of those 'what if' theories." Olivia stated.

Ronon nodded. "I know what you meant Doc. Look, is it okay if we start over? I know we didn't get off to a good start and I know it was my fault for being a jerk."

"Sure, why not; I can always use another friend." Olivia admitted.

Olivia blinked as the lights in the infirmary powered up as well as the doors sliding open. A few minutes later and her comm crackled in her ear.

"Uh sorry about that everyone; we had a small power surge in the lab." Rodney's voice stated. "There's no quarantine or emergency in the city so go on about your business."

Olivia rolled her eyes as she shook her head as she and Ronon hopped down off the bed. "I should get this place cleaned up a little the teams that were stuck off-world are going to need their physicals before I can go to bed."

Ronon nodded his understanding. "Yea, I have a training class in ten minutes."

"Try not to send any marines this way please. I'm going to have my hands full enough without having to kiss some marines boo-boo for them because the big bad Ronon Dex gave them a leg sweep." Olivia teased.

Ronon cracked a small smile. "I'll do my best Doc."

Olivia laughed as she watched him leave the infirmary. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that things were going to be VERY different for her now on Atlantis and she was welcoming it all.


	5. Ch 5 Large Stubborn Satedan

**Chapter 5** – Large Stubborn Satedan

Dark eyes watched from across the mess hall in one corner as the dark auburn haired beauty sat with Major Evan Lorne and laughed at every stupid thing he said.

His eyes snapped to the other corner where the pretty blonde was sitting with Dr. Rodney McKay they were having what he assumed was some kind of fascinating conversation about him saving Atlantis once again.

Ever since he had been locked in the infirmary together with Olivia he wanted to know more about her.

He couldn't understand his attraction to the two young doctors on Atlantis; one the new girl the other Carson's niece. He knew he had always had a thing for blondes; which was why he was immediately attracted to Jennifer. But where his attraction for Olivia was coming from he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Hey Chewy, something on your mind; you're awfully quiet this morning." John asked from across the table. He shook his head from the grunt he got in return. He could feel Nevaeh's hand softly caressing his cargo pants covered thigh. SGA 1 was getting ready to go off-world. If she didn't stop he would have to make an impromptu pit stop back at his quarters and make sure he gave Nev something to remember him by.

Nev smirked at John before she winked without anyone seeing her as she took a bite from her breakfast burrito. She crossed her legs at the knee; right over left and let her boot covered foot slowly slide up and down John's right shin. She watched him jerk slightly, but she was sure no one could see what was on beneath the table.

Teyla sat across from John and Nevaeh and could tell something strange was going on between them. Her brown eyes looked over at Ronon and she could tell he too was wrestling with something else. She watched as his eyes moved between a few tables…Actually now that she was paying attention; he was watching Olivia and Jennifer's tables.

Curious.

Curious she was, but she would not verbalize her curiosity until they were alone on their off-world mission.

* * *

><p>John finished his breakfast and pushed back from the table. "I'm going to run to my quarters and get a few things before we have to take off for the mission; I'll meet you all in the gate room." John stands and puts his tray up and walked out of the mess hall. A few minutes later he turns the corner only to be grabbed and pulled into a dark hallway, before he gets shoved against a wall and lips smash against his.<p>

John chuckled softly against the mouth attached to his before he kissed back fiercely and within the blink of an eye had the body with the soft curves attached to it turned and pressed against the wall. His lips left hers and went down the side of her neck. "You know I really don't have time for this; not before a mission."

Nevaeh snagged his earlobe between her teeth. "Make time…" She demanded in a soft purr.

John sucked in a breath before he pulled back and looked down. "How did you get in front of me? I left you in the mess hall." He inquired as he felt Nevaeh wiggled her tight little body against the front of him; his body was already responding to hers. If anyone could wake him up – it was her.

"I know all the short cuts on Atlantis and don't you forget it buddy." Nevaeh teased as she flipped around facing the wall and rubbed her rear-end against the crotch of John's cargo pants.

"Oh you are really pushing the envelope woman." John protested as his hand slid along the wall until he found the supply cabinet that he knew was down this particular hallway. He turned the handle and pushed Nev into the room before he closed and locked the door. John flipped her around again to face the door as he un-did his belt and un-hooked the straps to his guns holster around his thigh and set the gun and holster on a storage box before his hands slid around her waist and fumbled with her button and zipper.

Nevaeh felt him jerking her pants and panties down baring her naked backside, hips and thighs as her fingers scrambled for purchase. She needed to find something to hand onto. This was going to be fast and hard but the outcome would be SO worth it. She groaned softly as she felt his fingers push between her slick folds as he sought out and found her hard nub as he alternated between long short strokes.

John pushed his cargo pants down to the middle of his thighs as he gripped his hard erection and slowly began entering Nev. He didn't stop until he was seated with her cute little bare ass against his bare pelvis. John groaned as her body was already clamping down on him. "Easy Nev, you've already got my dick in a vise grip." He stated as he rested his forehead against her shoulder.

John's hands slid up her shirt and pulled her bra cups down over her breasts as he palmed them both, letting his hips pull back before he thrust forward. God her body felt like home to him. She quickly encouraged him to speed up his actions as he continued to plunge into her welcoming body again and again. He continued to tweak her nipples as he ravaged her body against the door.

Nevaeh groaned again as one of his hands left her breast and went back to her slick folds as he plucked her nub with his thumb and index finger causing her to moan out John's name as she cam hard all over him, which in turn cause him to cum deep in the recesses of her welcoming body.

John flipped Nev around to face him once they both stopped spasming and came down from their high. He caught her lips as his hands pulled her panties and Jeans back on and also pulled her bra cups back into place. He smirked against her luscious lips as he felt her tuck him back into his boxer/briefs and re-buttoned and zipped up his cargo pants again.

Nevaeh watched as John grabbed his belt and gun holster and fasten it back around his waist. She squatted down and re buckled the holster around his right thigh as she stood back up she let her nose brush against his softening cargo pants covered penis with a dirty smirk.

Her smirk was met with a groan and a smirk of his own and a kiss that promised more play time as soon as he returned from his off-world mission. He gave her one last sipping kiss before his hand caressed and grabbed her beautiful backside and then declared he was going to be late. She watched as they left the storage closet and he jogged down the small dark hallway and took off towards the gate room. She could already hear him responding to Elizabeth on his com trying to find him.

Oh yea they would be picking this up later!

* * *

><p>Olivia stood in the infirmary with her uncle; they had been doing inventory on their supplies so they could get a list of what the Daedalus could bring the next time they were on Atlantis. Olivia was absolutely flabbergasted as she stood and listened to John and Teyla talk about how Ronon had been captured during their off-world mission by the villagers.<p>

Apparently years ago when he had been a runner he went there and they fed him and sheltered him not knowing he was a runner for the Wraith. Some of their village people had been culled to the wraith ship and the leader's own daughter had been fed on until dead.

He hadn't meant to bring the wraith, but he also couldn't take it back.

Years later they remembered who he was and had already given him over to the wraith. John and Teyla had taken a search and rescue team back to the planet in hopes of stopping the villagers or getting Ronon back, but it was no use. Ronon was gone and the Wraith had either killed or culled the villagers and taken Ronon with them.

John looked at Carson. "We'll need some basic medical supplies. McKay already figured out they've taken him back to Sateda to probably make him a runner on his own planet. I don't know what we'll be expecting at this point. He survived for seven years, but we're going to try and make sure he'd not stuck with them for another seven."

"I'll go with." Olivia blurted out before she knew what she was saying.

"No, absolutely not it's too dangerous Livy." John refused.

"Look, Uncle Carson can't go they need him here, Jennifer is back on Earth visiting her father. Dr. Cole is off for the day and Marie is helping Uncle Carson in the infirmary with the returning Off-world physicals. I can protect myself and only Uncle Carson and I know how to disable those trackers. I'm coming with." Livy argued her point.

It was a damn good point, but he wasn't sure what to expect when they got to Sateda especially with wraith crawling all over. John sighed heavily. "Fine, get down to the armory and get Evan to assign you an M9 and a couple of clips. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Carson when I get back I need you to scan my cat and make sure I don't have a tumor or something that would impair my decision making."

Olivia nodded as she turned and hightailed it to the armory and requested a M9 side arm. Evan gave her a funny look and when she explained it; it made better sense for her, but then he was nervous for her. He knew she was thoroughly trained in all weapons on Atlantis. She watched as Evan attached her holster to her belt and right thigh as he preloaded the clip into the M9 and set the safety before he holstered it and snapped it into the holster.

Evan watched as Olivia left the armory, before he tapped his com and got a hold of Elizabeth requesting to go with Sheppard off-world. He couldn't shake the fact that this was Olivia's first trip off-world since coming back to Atlantis and he really didn't want her going to a possible wraith infested planet.

Olivia walked into the jumper bay with her medical backpack. "Evan what are you doing?"

Evan smirked. "Keeping your stubborn ass alive; Elizabeth has assigned me to be your personal detail until we get back from Sateda."

"And you call me stubborn? Whatever." Olivia scoffed as they walked onto the jumper and put her supplies on the seat next to Evans bag of ammunition. He always took extra.

They had tried to dial the gate address for Sateda several times and already knew the wraith had disabled the gate. So they were hitching a ride on the Daedalus and would enter the planet away from the Wraith hive ship and that the jumper further into the city to take Ronon's Atlantis tracker.

Olivia almost forgot to breathe as they entered the Daedalus. She could only hope Ronon held on for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>Olivia's jade eyes blinked as she followed Teyla and John with Evan bringing up the rear. They sound the old hospital on Sateda with Olivia's suggestion that it was a familiar spot for Ronon and that was where his tracking device was leading them.<p>

This hospital had been long forgotten; much like the entire planet. Once it had been culled and most of the buildings destroyed it was of no use to anyone. What once was a planet that thrived with the lives of thousands and thousands of Satedan's was now a planet devoid of all life signs; except for one Satedan and about 25 wraiths looking for that one Satedan.

They group of four came around the corner and found Ronon sitting on the floor against the wall he looked as if he was trying to pull something out of his pant leg. Olivia walked around John and Teyla and immediately sat down. "How about you let me help you with that?"

Ronon immediately pulled a gun out and aimed it at Olivia's head. "Go away." He growled through clenched teeth.

Olivia held her hands up. "I can't do that Ronon." Her voice squeaked out. "You need to let me help you. Your hand is too shaky to pull out whatever it is you've got trapped under your skin. Please let me help you." She held her hand out to him hoping he would relinquish the large tweezers he had, she let out a breath when he handed them to her and moved around a little so she could see. She cringed as he let out a yell as she dug the tweezers into his thigh and gripped the metal shrapnel and pulled it from his leg.

"I'm going to have to stitch it." Olivia stated as she started to grab her backpack. "Maybe we should get him back to the jumper first so we can get out of here."

John nodded. "I agree Livy has a damn fine idea. Come on Ronon let's get back to the jumper."

Once again the gun was pointed at her head,

"Just leave Keturah and his people made a deal with the wraith for me over their lives. I wouldn't be much of an honorable man if I allowed you to take me; it would give the wraith cause to go back and kill the villagers." Ronon argued.

Teyla looked at Ronon. "The wraith did not honor the deal. They killed which ever ones got in their way and culled the rest. You would be a fool to stay here; do not let your pride keep you here to die as the rest of your people have. You have always been a strong man Ronon; do not let anything change it." Teyla had been his friend and sparring partner from the first minute he had been accepted onto Atlantis. She hoped her words got through to him.

Ronon growled. "I want them all dead and I want the leader dead for starting all this." He vowed.

John walked over and extended his hand to his buddy as Ronon took his hand and he was pulled to his feet. John handed Ronon back his blaster which he'd lost when the villagers captured him. He was sure he would never get it back. He charged it and switched it from stun to kill. Ronon looked down at Olivia. "Stitches will have to wait doc…along with the tracker."

Olivia nodded in understanding as she pulled her backpack over her shoulders and un-holstered her M9 and took the safety off. "Let's go kill some wraith." She stated.

"Who let doc have a gun?" Ronon asked as he looked over at Major Lorne who raised his hand. "Are you crazy?"

"She's permitted and passed all her training. She's not a half bad shot either." Evan admitted out loud.

"Thank you Ev."

"You're welcome."

"Whatever just stay behind me." Ronon warned.

They watched him walk out of the room and they soon followed as they heard his blaster and gun going off at the same time.

* * *

><p>Olivia checked Ronon over several times. She wanted to be absolutely sure that the large Satedan was not hiding any other injuries. She giggled slightly as he sighed in total disgust for being held in the infirmary for so long.<p>

"Mr. Dex, could you at least pretend not to be so disgusted with me right now? I'm only trying to make sure you're not hiding anything. I know you hate the infirmary, but this is for your own health. So stop being so stubborn and tell me where it hurts or I'll continue to poke and prod your sore ribs until you beg for mercy," Olivia threatened as she poked his wrapped ribs once more and smirked when he grunted at her.

Olivia was officially enjoying razzing the big man. He was sitting in front of her completely shirtless and if she said she wasn't enjoying the view she'd be a big fat liar. The man had an amazing chest, back, arms, hell even his torso was beautifully sculpted. She'd had a great time checking out his thighs when she got his pants off of him to suture up the back of his right thigh and then helped him into a pair of white scrub bottoms since his pants were covered in blood and she wanted the dressing to stay clean. Then was able to disarm the tracking device and remove it and sutured up his back. Once she started poking around she found his bruised ribs in front and across his back. She wrapped them up nice and tight.

Olivia smiled once more and poked again before a hand shot out and grabbed her index finger.

"Please stop." Ronon growled.

"Are you going to be more cooperative?" She asked teasingly.

Ronon just nodded. "I will do anything if you would stop poking my ribs."

"Do you want something for the pain?" She asked softly.

Ronon shook his head. "No, can I go now?" He asked.

"On one condition – if anything starts bothering you, you come to me immediately. I'm serious Ronon. I can't help treat you if I don't know what your injuries are. And I know you don't care because you're a big bad Satedan warrior, but I'd like you to stick around and keep teaching the marines. If we had a few more that could fight and shoot like you I'm sure in a couple of years the wraith would cease to exist." Olivia watched as he nodded his understanding of her condition. She grabbed her clipboard and signed his discharge papers. "Go on, get out of here; don't make me regret releasing you." Olivia warned.

She watched him hop off the bed before he pulled on a white scrub top and took the bag of his bloody clothes from Marie. "Hey Doc, I am sorry by the way." He mumbled softly.

"What are you sorry?" Olivia asked curiously.

"I counted myself out on Sateda earlier and pulled my gun on you twice and I've never pointed it at a lady before; at least not at one who wasn't already pointing a gun at me. All you wanted to do was help and I made it difficult for you and I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise." Ronon stated before he turned and left the infirmary.

Being friends with the large stubborn Satedan was going to be interesting to say the lease.


	6. Ch 6 A Movie & A Question

**Chapter 6** – A Movie & A Question

Jade eyes snapped over to the door as the chime went off. Olivia had been off-world with Evan's team and they had been gone for the last couple of days. They had been chased around the planet for 4 days by the wraith and the pissed off villagers who thought the Atlantis team had brought the wraith to them. She had been muddy, sweaty and covered in more bruises than she cared to think about. She had done some training with a few of the villagers before the wraith showed up and caused all the trouble.

Olivia had done her post off-world physical with Dr. Cole and then relaxed in a warm bath. She was starting to feel human after the third time the water turned cold and decided to get out and dressed in a pair of baggy jeans a navy blue t-shirt and was padding around her quarters barefoot as she was putting her dirty clothes in a basket and cleaning up her quarters a little. She hadn't been expecting anyone so she was slightly surprised when her door chime went off.

Olivia pulled her fingers through her dark auburn hair as she walked over and unlocked her door as it swished open. Her jade eyes widened slightly as Ronon's hulking figure was propped up on her door frame with his hands but yet took up the entire door way.

"Ronon – is everything okay? Are you hurt?" She asked with concern. She watched as his left eyebrow quirked up as if often did when he was curious why someone was asking him a question.

"Ummm everything is fine. Why?" He asked back.

Olivia shook her head. "You hardly ever come to my quarters unless Uncle Carson or Jennifer are both off world and you've gotten yourself hurt and need me in the infirmary."

Ronon chuckled as he pushed off her door frame to stand at his full 6'5" height and towered over the short doctor. "Sorry Doc. I didn't mean to show up unannounced. Sheppard is having a movie night and said to come get you. He said you were coming."

Olivia groaned slightly. "I just got back from a 4 day stay on planet hell with Major Lorne and his band of misfits. We were chased by villagers and wraith. I'm so tired I'm probably going to eat and pass out."

Ronon perked up. "You are unhurt correct? The major's team protected you well?" He fired the two questioned at her.

Livy smiled softly as she touched Ronon's forearm. "I am fine the Major and his team protected me good. I'm a little bruised up from being grabbed; pushed, dragged and carried all over the planet but yes I'll live to see another planet. OH! Before I forget I found something for you."

Ronon's brows knitted together in a scrunch. "You got me a gift? Why?"

Olivia shook her head. "Before we started getting chased I saw this at one of the stands in the market and traded for it." She walked over and grabbed a small paper bag from her desk before she walked back over and handed it to him. She watched as he looked inside curiously before he quirked his left eyebrow up as always.

"It is a small skull with a hole in it." Ronon stated.

Olivia laughed softly as she reached in the bag and pulled it out. It was an inch tall as she held it between her index finger and thumb. "It was made out of bone; it is not a real skull. I just thought it looked cool." She reached up at took one of the dreads from the left side of his head and pushed it through the top of the skull carving and out the bottom before sliding it up until it was snug so it would not fall off easily. "It's a dread decoration. You can tell someone you killed a headshrinker and then stole his head and shrunk it." She winked up at the giant Satedan.

"Thanks." Ronon said as he looked sideways to see it placed on his dread almost perfectly and it truly fit him. "Will you come to the movie?"

"Who all is going to be there?" She asked curiously with a smirk.

"Sheppard, Nevaeh, Teyla, McKay, Major Lorne and a couple of his guys and me." Ronon raveled off names.

Olivia sighed heavily as she slipped her feet into her flip flops. "Okay you talked me into it." She smiled as she followed Ronon out of her quarters and made sure the doors closed before she continued down the hall with Ronon. "So who is picking the movie? Please don't tell me McKay." Olivia all but begged.

Ronon chuckled as he looked down at Olivia. "No Sheppard is. He said it will be memorable."

"Oh I can only imagine. He always picks out the spookers to freak Nevaeh and I out." Olivia pointed out with an eye roll. "One of these days I'm going to return the favor."

Ronon's chuckle echoed down the hallway of Atlantis.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Ronon was joining everyone else in a chuckle as Olivia squeaked and hit her face in his shoulder. Even he couldn't deny her cuteness factor. Apparently John knew she and Nevaeh hated scary movies. What better way to scare the both of them; then by showing The Shining.<p>

Ronon looked over and could see John sitting on his bed with Nevaeh sitting in a small ball behind him as she used his body as a shield from the TV. Every time Olivia squealed or squeaked out of fright; Nevaeh would echo her across the room.

Teyla laughed. "I did not realize Earth movies could be so scary to Earth women. You've seen these a few times and you know where the scary parts are and yet you still tremble."

McKay shook his head. "It never does quite matter who is scaring who in any more, you're never prepared for the actual scare; timing is it impossible no matter how many times you've seen it."

Evan chuckled. "McKay, stop being a whiner. We know you want to squeal and scream like Livy and Nev."

McKay glared at Major Lorne and nodded when Olivia reached out and swatted the Major's arm and scolded him before she squealed again and buried her face in Ronon's shoulder once more.

Ronon couldn't stop his body from shaking as he chuckled harder at Olivia's squeals which proved to paint her in a cute picture to him. She was already beautiful. The dark auburn haired doctor had pushed her way into his heart and he hadn't even noticed it until now. Her soft fingers grabbed his bicep and dug in slightly as her knees came up to her chest and she bounced her feet alternately on the cushion of the couch.

Nev watched as the large Satedan wrapped his left arm around her knees letting her best friend hide behind his arm and shoulder. She watched as his eyes crinkled as he laughed at her antics. There was something there; something no one else seems to notice. Than Evan caught her attention…maybe someone else noticed it too. Nev smiled at the Major as they both nodded their approval of what they were seeing.

* * *

><p>"So…not a fan of scary movies?" Ronon teased as he walked the corridor of the city as he escorted Olivia back to her quarters.<p>

"Shut up!" Olivia laughed as her cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment. "I hate them." She mocked indignantly, before she broke out in a smile. "Colonel Sheppard knows how much Nev and I hate them and yet he always manages to find the scariest movies ever made on Earth and show them to us." She shook her head as they stopped in front of her door as she waved her hand over the sensor and her doors swished open.

Olivia stood with her hands in the back pocket of her jeans as she smiled and slightly bounced on her heels. "Thanks for walking me home so to speak. After a movie like that I'm just waiting for Jack Nicholson so come careening around the corner with an ax."

Ronon nodded as his arms hung loosely at his sides. 'Thanks for the gift again. It is definitely something that matches me."

"Anytime." Olivia mumbled softly. "Thanks for letting me borrow your shoulder to hide from the scary parts. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." Ronon's answer mimicked.

"Night Ronon." Olivia stated as she turned to go into her quarters as a warm hand grabbed her right upper arm and spun her back around. Before she knew it Ronon's lips were pressed against hers as a slight growl was emitted from the large Satedan warrior. Olivia felt her heart flip in her chest as she sighed against his lips and relaxed into the kiss.

Ronon felt her hands come up and grabbed two fists full of his shirt. She looked beautiful, she smelled good and tasted even more wonderful than he imagined; her mouth opened and granted him access as he slipped his tongue into the warm recesses of her mouth.

Almighty Gods did she taste good.

Ronon had not kissed a woman since his Melena had died at the hands of the wraith back on Sateda. It felt really good to have a woman's lips pressed against his as he tasted her; one last sip from her lips as he ended the kiss as he slowly pulled back. He watched as her jade colored eyes widened before her hand covered her mouth.

"Night Olivia."

* * *

><p>Evan looked directly to his left as he watched Olivia eat her sandwich. "So you wanted to talk over lunch; what's going on Livy?"<p>

Olivia swallowed the chewed bite in her mouth before sipping her water. She frowned slightly. "I think I'm…" She let out a shaky breath. "I think I'm falling for someone."

Evan's eyes widened. "Falling as in…love?" The Major questioned. He didn't have to ask her such a question he knew she wouldn't say anything to him if she wasn't certain. Once she nodded her answer his eyebrows rose. "Really? And how do you feel about that?"

"Honestly…I'm scared to death actually." Olivia admitted verbally. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. "I don't know what to do Evan. It's been a week since he kissed me and I can't stop thinking of him and the way his lips felt against mine. And once the kiss ended I felt like I was cheating on Eric. Evan what am I going to do?" She asked with a whimper.

Evan shook his head. "Olivia, you was married to my twin. Eric wouldn't want you to dwell on his death or the loss of him too soon in your life. You got four great years out of him and you used them to the best of your ability. He would want you to move on with your life, just like I want you too as well. I want you to fall in love again and get married and have babies with someone who is deserving of your love and time. You've got every right to be scared. Do I want to know who the lucky guy is?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not even sure of it all myself. I am just completely unsure what to do. I'm pretty sure he likes me and someone else, but he seems to show more interest in me, but I'm not going to force him to choose me because that would be unfair. I didn't know who else to talk to this about. You were someone I considered to be a friend even before I started dating Eric. After we married I thought of you more as an older brother." She inhaled and exhaled shaky once more. "I've never loved anyone the way I loved your brother. And now here comes this other guy who seems to of piqued my interest…okay more than piqued if he kissed me and I actually enjoyed it enough to kiss him back. I'm just so confused Evan."

Evan's frown matched Olivia's; not many on the base knew Evan and Eric were fraternal twins. They looked NOTHING alike and no one would have been the wiser if they had not seen their birth certificates. Evan had always seen Olivia as a little sister. She was sweet and funny and she loved his brother and he'd never seen Eric happier than when he was with Livy. He knew his twins death damn near killed him so he could only imagine what it had done to her. He'd stayed awake some nights after she'd gone back to Earth to heal from her bouts of depression and hoped she'd find someone to heal not only her heart but her soul as well. She needed healing that even he couldn't try to give her as a friend.

Eric death had not only taken its toll on his friends and family but on his bride as well. Only married for 24 hours and it was a loss that could've ended her life just as easily. He remembered her depression had gotten so bad at one point he found her sitting in her quarters in the corner just sitting there staring down at their wedding picture. He has thanked Nevaeh a thousand times for going into Olivia's quarters and removing all evidence that pointed out the fact that Eric had been there. Evan could never bring himself to do it. In the end everything down to pictures and clothing that would remind Olivia that he was there was gone. Evan didn't care where it was as long as it was out of her sight.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Evan finally broke the silence and asked.

"At this point? I'm not even sure. I haven't even talked to Nev about it. Hell I haven't even talk with him about the kiss. I nearly freaked out even though while it was happening I was enjoying it thoroughly." Olivia admitted with a slight smile.

Evan shook his head. "I still never figured out why women stick together and ask each other advice about guys. Man, stop that. If you want to know ask a guy or ask THE guy himself. That's the only sure fire way to find the answers to your questions." He chuckled softly as he watched a barrage of emotions and thoughts float across Olivia's face. "What?" He asked.

"You're completely right Evan." Olivia stated with a small smile. She stood up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit for our off-world mission. I need to go see a man about some answers." She threw her tray away as she left the mess hall.

Evan shook his head. "Lord this can't be good; not even a little bit." He watched her leave before he cleaned up his mess as well and headed for the armory to gear up and make sure his marines were getting ready as well.

* * *

><p>Ronon wasn't expected visitors when his door chimed. He stood from his bed and walked over and swiped his hand over the sensor. He was pleasantly surprised to see Olivia standing there. "Doc…"<p>

Olivia stepped inside the huge Satedan's room without being invited and waited as the door swished closed as she turned to face him.

"Why did you kiss me?"


	7. Ch 7 Evil Flower Pollen

**Chapter 7** – Evil Flower Pollen

"_What?" Ronon asked as he watched the dark auburn haired doctor enter his quarters. He heard the doors swish closed as he turned and followed her as she walked around his room letting her jade orbs take in everything._

"_Why did you kiss me?" Olivia inquired once more._

"_Because I wanted to?" Ronon asked more than stated. He never had anyone ask him why he kissed them...of course he hadn't kissed anyone since Melena. "Is there something wrong with me doing that?" He asked as his eyebrows bunched up in the middle of his brow._

"_Yes…No…Maybe…Hell I don't know." Olivia said not really sure what answer would be good._

"_Hey…Are you ok?" Ronon asked as he stepped closer to her and touched her elbow as she crossed her arms over her chest. He could see her wrapping herself in a cocoon; the safety of her own personal space._

"_Yea…No – Maybe. I seriously doubt it." Olivia shook her head. "The last time someone kissed me like that was when Eric was still alive. An hour before my husband was killed he kissed me like that." She pulled her fingers through her hair. "Don't get me wrong you're not a terrible kisser or anything; actually you're quite wonderful at it." Letting out a shaky breath she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and then braided it. "I better get going; I'm going off-world with Major Lorne's team."_

"_Be careful." Ronon mumbled in his deep voice before she nodded and left his quarters._

* * *

><p>Olivia was on the off-world mission and all she could think about was the conversation – no matter how short it was – that she had with Ronon. She watched as Evan's team talked with the villagers after she'd made sure all the children and elders were properly vaccinated. The last two days had been hell and she was looking forward to a warm bath and a soft bed. She stood on the porch of the make shift hospital and watched as Evan walked up smiling.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts Doc?" Evan asked with his cute boyish grin.

"I'd give you a thousand pennies to help me get my brain organized." Olivia chuckled out as she leaned against the support beam.

Evan leaned on the support beam next to hers as his P90 rested across his stomach from his shoulder strap. "Speak freely the doctor is in." He joked.

Olivia chuckled at his sarcasm. He always referred to himself as her psychiatrist; she giggled. "Well Doc, you've already heard of my dilemma. Evan, what am I supposed to do? I feel like I'm betraying everything that Eric and I had and stood for."

Evan shook his head. "Olivia, Eric wouldn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life. He wouldn't want you to sit at home and turn into some crazy cat lady. He would've wanted you to go out and meet a nice guy…on any planet; a guy who would take care of you and love you the way he did."

"Why do you have to be the voice of reason Evan?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Someone has to be." Evan stated honestly with his own smirk. "C'mon let's get everyone together and get back home."

* * *

><p>An hour later on Atlantis, jade eyes looked around the infirmary like a thousand headless chickens were running around. "Uncle Carson what the hell happened?"<p>

"Well we've a bit of a problem lass." Carson stated as he watched his niece walk into the infirmary with Major Lorne's team as they had just come off world. "A few of the marines from Colonel Sheppard's team had a bad reaction to the flower pollen on MX4-34S.

"Are you telling me they inhaled flower pollen and they are having side effects?" Olivia asked as her eyes widened.

"It's a rather violent side effect luv so please be careful once you've had your post mission physical. I duna want you ta get hurt." Carson warned.

Her eyes widened. "Hurt? You mean they are running around Atlantis without supervision?"

"Not necessarily without supervision; they escaped before Ronon and the rest of Sheppard's team could corral them to the infirmary. They are doing a city wide search for the remaining marines." Carson stated as he continued to do the post off-world mission physicals.

"Fabulous." Olivia said in a snarky tone as she walked over and hopped up on the gurney as Dr. Amanda Cole walked over slipping on her latex gloves and began her physical.

The bathtub in Olivia's quarters was calling her name…actually it was SCREAMING her name. She'd turned in her M9, gave her rucksack and Kevlar vest to the armory before she pulled off her Atlantis issued jacket and walked down the hallway. She hated the combat boots, but didn't mind the cargo pants because of all the crap she could cram in the pockets and the black military issue t-shirt was soft enough that half the time she came back from a mission she slept in them.

She was in her own little Ronon Dex filled world when some shouting pulled her from her thoughts.

"OLIVIA!"

Olivia's head bounced up from the floor as she turned in time to see one of the marines hopped up on the flower pollen charging right at her and in the distance she could see Colonel Sheppard and Teyla running up from behind him. The marine grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall and then into a door that gave way as her body landed on the floor she didn't think twice before she kicked her foot out and caught the marine in the crotch of his military issued cargo pants.

Her head was spinning from being bounced off the wall and hard floor, but once the marine dropped to his knees she looked over and saw first door had bounced off the wall and closed; she knew she had to get away from the down marine he would only be down for so long. She rolled over and pushed up to her hands and knees and crawled to another door that she pushed open and kicked closed immediately.

Olivia tapped her ear comm. "Quarantine medical supply office 3b and 4b." She heard the quarantine alarm go off as she heard the locks snap into place.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKIN BITCH! YOU KICKED ME IN THE BALLS."

She could hear the irate marine bellowing from the other room. Her head was still spinning as she pushed herself back and against the wall in the corner as far away from the door as possible. She knew the quarantine would last for a bit and she heard her comm beep.

"Olivia this is Sheppard are you okay?" John asked concerned.

She tapped her comm. "Yes John, I'm a little dizzy but I got him locked in the room in front of me."

"Do you think Quarantine was a good idea?" He asked.

"Well it was either that or let him get ahold of me again and after I just kicked him in the balls I don't think he wants to ask me to dinner and a movie right now." Olivia stated as she felt a bout of nausea hit her.

"Sit tight Rodney is trying to override the system so we can stun Sargeant Malone and get you out of there but he said since you quarantined it the system read his vitals and can tell he is hopped up on a foreign substance and won't let him out before it's out of his system. We may have to wait it out." John stated as he watched Rodney typing away on his mobile computer pad.

"Sheppard what the hell happened?" Ronon asked as he was jobbing up to his team. He'd just came from the infirmary where he's delivered Sargeant Smith whom he enjoyed stunning very much.

John shook his head. "Malone got away from us and went after Olivia. She got away from him but then called for quarantine on medical supply rooms 3b and 4b."

"What if he can get to her?" Ronon growled. "Is she hurt?"

"He slammed her into the wall and once they disappeared into the supply room I'm not sure what else happened. I know she gave him a boot to the jewels and crawled into 4B and then called for the quarantine and confirmed she's dizzy; she may have a concussion. Rodney can't get the system to lift the quarantine because the room already scanned him and detected the foreign pollen in his body." John sighed heavily. "At this point I'm not sure how we can get to her. She's going to need medical treatment."

Ronon growled as he walked over to the room next to hers and swiped the door sensor and watched as the doors swished open. He walked in and was staring at the ceiling.

"Chewie what exactly are you thinking?" John asked as he and Teyla followed him; leaving Rodney to his masterminding.

"That." Ronon stated as he pointed to the air vent. "These things run all over Atlantis. This room is directly next to the one she is locked in."

"Uh Ronon that's a great plan but how are you going to fit your giant body into that tiny hole." John asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"If it was one of us and we needed medical treatment; would she get to us no matter what?" Ronon asked with a knowing look towards John.

John fixed Ronon with a look before he looked at Teyla. "You know Ronon is right John." She gave John a knowing look as well.

John relented. "Okay, just don't blame me if you get half way there and either get stuck or fall through and go into the bowels of Atlantis never to return again." He smarted off.

Ronon grunted and rolled his eyes before he stepped up on a chair and pulled the vent off the wall. "Teyla can you go to Carson and see if he can give you medical supplies I'll need and then make sure his comm is clear so I can talk with him."

Teyla returned about fifteen minutes later with a small pack and watched as Ronon lifted himself up and put himself into the ventilation tunnel feet first. He caught the small bag when Teyla tossed it up to him. Ronon wiggled and pushed himself backwards through the tunnel. Once his boot covered foot reached the vent on the other end he kicked it off before carefully sliding out and dropped to his feet.

Ronon's dark eyes looked over in the dark corner and saw Olivia sitting in the corner with her knees into her chest. "Olivia…" He rumbled quietly as he moved over to the corner and squatted down, he reached out and touched her hand and jerked his head back when she jumped.

Olivia jumped as a warm hand touched her forearm; her eyes blinked open as Ronon came into sight. "Ronon what are you doing here?"

"Sheppard said you were probably stuck in here until McKay can lift the quarantine. I figured I'd come keep you company. I brought some supplies that Carson sent with incase you do have a concussion and some MRE's (Meals Ready to Eat) no matter how nasty they are it's still food." Ronon stated as he sat on the floor next to Olivia.

"Well I definitely have a concussion; he slammed me into the wall pretty good." Olivia stated as she dug through the bag and took some pain killers with a bottle of water. "I'm sure it's only a mild grade, but I can't be certain because of the band tuning up in my head."

"Is it safe for you to sleep or should I keep you awake?" Ronon asked with concern in his eyes and voice.

"Probably not for at least four hours; like I said it feels like a mild grade, but the pain makes me think it's is severe." Olivia said softly. "Please do not let me fall asleep Ronon."

"I won't. I promise." Ronon knew it was imperative for her to stay awake. If her concussion was bad and she fell asleep she might not wake up. "Tell me about where you come from on Earth." He would keep her talking as long as he had to.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean Olivia is stuck in the damn quarantined room?" Neveah growled.<p>

John held his hands up. "Livy called for the quarantine. McKay is trying to get her out, but until then Ronon is in with her."

"I can't believe one of you damn jarheads attacked Livy. She's the least threatening person on Atlantis Sheppard." Nev snarled out as she continued to pace back and forth in the gym. John always took her to the gym when he had to tell her something she would be annoyed by.

John cringed. He knew when his firecracker called him Sheppard instead of John he was about to get his ass kicked. He knew there was a reason he liked her so much. John grabbed her shoulders and she instantly got defensive as she pushed her hands up above her head and elbowed his forearms as his arms were knocked off her body and then shoved the palms of her hands into his solar plexus.

John stumbled back and let out an audible 'oomph'. "Look I know you're upset by this, but our hands are tied for right now." John tried to reason with her. He flinched when she threw a glare his way. "Don't blame me! I didn't quarantine her."

"No you just let your flower pollen drugged marines loose on Atlantis. They are part of your team you are responsible for this. Now my best friend a woman who is practically like my sister was attacked and is stuck in a room with Ronon who is the least medically knowledgeable person on Atlantis. She has a concussion and if something goes terrible wrong with her medical he doesn't have the means to do nothing but blow shit up with his blaster." Nev accused.

Nev had started throwing punches as John began blocking them. He knew her temper was spiking over her worry for Olivia. Hell everyone had been protecting Olivia since she got back. No one wanted her to have to leave Atlantis again. They didn't want her in any sort of dangerous situation like she had been when her husband had been murdered. John continued to block Nev's onslaught of punches and kicks. John cleared his throat when she suddenly stopped and stepped back from him.

"Damn it John. I can't lose her to Earth again. She and you are the only two who keep me sane on this floating city of military testosterone." Nev whimpered.

John nodded. He understood exactly how close she and Olivia were and knew losing her again would make Nev want to go to Earth. She would give up her post at Atlantis to be with someone she considered family. John stepped forward as he cupped her cheeks. "How about we do something to keep your mind off the quarantine? I promise Ronon will keep her safe. No one seems to protect her the way he does."

Everyone had noticed since Olivia and Ronon had made amends they had grown closer and he was more protective of her now. Nev was curious as to what exactly was going on with them, but she wouldn't be nosey she would leave Olivia alone. If the big Satedan had some sort of intentions with her best friend she wouldn't stop it; she would just watch them to make sure Olivia didn't get hurt.

"What did you have in mind Colonel?" Nev questioned with a smirk.

John's smirk matched hers. When she called him Colonel she was in a dirty mood, which would be good for the both of them. "I'm sure we could think of a few things." He chuckled as Nev jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist as her mouth came crashing down on his.

Oh yea they could definitely think of something.

* * *

><p>Ronon had successfully kept Olivia talking; her head was leaned against his shoulder as he looked down at her. Gods her hair smelled wonderful and he could literally listen to her talk all day long. He took notice that she stopped talking and her eyes ventured up and locked with his.<p>

He watched as her pink tongue came out and wet her lips; the single sexiest thing she could've done. It only helped to draw his eyes to her lips as he moved slightly and caught her lips with his. She responded immediately as his hands gripped her waist and lifted her from the floor and placed her on his lap.

He didn't mind admitting he could do this until oxygen left his body.


End file.
